


Rebirth

by coverofnight



Series: Break Me Down [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coverofnight/pseuds/coverofnight
Summary: A glimpse of Joan from Vera’s POV.





	Rebirth

The sun sets over us as we lie side by side and awake in bed. I glance over at her and the way her face catches the light takes my breath away. Bright amber rays trickle in through the blinds of our hotel window, casting a mask over her aristocratic features.

 _This isn't a masquerade_.

Just a moment ago, she was on top of me, thrusting long, elegant fingers deep inside me. Kissing me. Moaning in pleasure with me. Giving me everything.

She worked herself into such a violent frenzy that droplets of sweat poured down her temples and the black and grey strands of her hair stuck hot to her neck. In my haze of pleasure and pain, I remember brushing the hair from her face. Just then, her dark, dagger-like eyes pierced me like every pang of longing I have ever felt for her.

Now, she lies draped in white sheets and dressed only in the black lace underwear I bought her at the start of our journey together. Beside me in bed, she is calm; she is satisfied because I am. She has quenched my thirst and so hers is also.

_But is it?_

She does not allow me to make love to her. She’d rather give me what I want. _What I need._ And although she assures me it isn't necessary, I have my doubts that I give her everything  _she_ needs.

As the daylight leaves us, I work up the courage to make my move. I stare at her, as I often do because I can't believe I finally have her in my clutches. I spent so long wanting her without actually knowing that I could have her. And now that she's here, I can't contain my love for her.

My work colleagues don't understand why, for me, Joan comes before anyone else. I don't know how to tell them she has given me purpose; she has given me new life. All I can do now is follow her lead.

I maneuver my way on top of her, to her surprise and delight, and pin her arms down. Beneath me, her belly is bare. I am still dripping wet with desire for her.

I lean over, pressing my breasts against hers and tracing my lips along her earlobe. She hisses in response.

“I want to try. You haven't let me yet,” I whisper.

Her eyes widen in a slight panic that I ease by fully straddling her and pressing my wetness into her belly. She whimpers as though it's impossible for her to wait. 

You can't imagine how delicious it is to have this much power over the formidable Joan Ferguson. She stops dead in her tracks whenever I touch her; her eyes go soft when I walk into a room. I would be dishonest if I said I hadn't noticed her affection for me months before she ever laid a hand on me.

_I knew. I waited. I don't have to anymore._

First, I remove her bra to reveal the large, heavy breasts that call my attention even when draped in uniform. I cup them in my hands, caress them, play with them. All the while, her eyes stay firmly on me. When I lower my head to take a nipple into my mouth, her eyes convey something akin to wonderment.

_She can't believe how she sustains me, how loving her has allowed me to be reborn._

I lick; I suck; I nibble. _I feed._ She cradles me in her arms and cries out my name.

Soon, she becomes anxious. She directs my attention to her black lace underwear which are gartered to pantyhose and soaking wet with her arousal. I strip her of them and find that her lips look more enticing than I could have imagined. Again, I lick; I suck; I nibble. _I feed._ She writhes beneath me, her long and muscular legs shaking in ecstasy. And then she cuts loose. She releases. She emerges anew.

She takes me by the hair and guides my face to hers. She kisses my lips, which are soaked in her juices, with a fire that’s reminiscent of her first night with me.

“Fuck, Vera,” she says through gasping, raspy breaths. “You've outdone yourself.”

She knows how much I love to please her. I work hard every day to ensure that I do. But this afternoon, as we spend the last hours of our vacation bidding the sun goodbye, giving her pleasure feels like finally coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing from Vera's perspective is likely a one-off. Just had to get it out of my system as it's been on the brain for about a week now. :)


End file.
